Haunted
by Shiva's Avatar
Summary: History tends to be kind, come and see what events really lead to the downfall of the heylin witch Wuya [minor slash but the focus is on Wuya and her past]


Haunted

By- Shiva's Avatar

_CRACK!  
_

_I watched his face contort in pain, as blood ran down in shallow rivers just below his right eye. For a second, I felt a tiny flutter of remorse, as those crimson spheres met my own. As quickly as it appeared though, the weak emotion vanished, to be replaced by rage. How dare he say such things to me! How dare he tell me … ME the most powerful sorceress in the world … that he would not fight! How dare he tell me, that he no longer wished to practice magic … that he longed to be a farmer! Rather then seep himself in power he would cover himself in horse dung! … What shame … what indignity! How dare he tell me that he'd rebuff my offer of the world, for something insignificant as a peasant whore's love._

_HOW … DARE … HE!_

_I raised my hand high, ready to strike again. More then willing to beat him time and time again, until I cleared his head of such fool notions. Were he anyone else I would have already incinerated him with my magic … but I needed him for this final fight, needed his skill, needed his power, needed his support. _

_As my hand descended though, those unwavering blood colored eyes unflinchingly met my own. _

_CRACK._

_Still … STILL he did not shy away, still did not beg for my forgiveness. My rage intensifying, I readied myself for another stinging slap, using my magic to augment my strength. Those eyes did not falter, but kept their focus on my own … as though trying to provoke me._

_Then he dared us the one word I had forbidden him to use, that single word striking me harder then a knight's sword or a monk's fist. That damnable word slamming into me with the strength of a Cyclops, tearing open wounds I had thought scarred over long ago._

"_Mother …"_

_CRACK._

"Wuya! Hey, wuya! Come on already you stupid ghost, pay attention!"

It was Jack, the imbecile snapping his fingers in front of my face, returning my focus to the present. Though in truth, I was almost thankful for the interruption of my thoughts. Almost.

It had become harder of late to separate the present from the past, something I blamed the dimwitted teen for. His uncanny resemblance to … _him_ … was causing these nightmarish visions. Of that I was sure. Sullenly I turned, and granted the boy the 'pleasure' of my attention.

"WHAT? WHAT! WHAT ALREADY YOU BUMMBLING BAFOON?"

"Geez, someone's cranky. She's just as mean as she is ugly, why don't you do a trick already you ugly witch?"

Ah, lucky me, it appeared that the imbecile had brought his cousin with him. Morgan … Manson … Mildred … or some such thing. Really, what need have I to remember this insect's name? Yet I could not count the ways that I despised the little worm. The first thing I planed to do once I have my body back, is to dip the pest in boiling oil. Let's see her work that smart tongue of her's once it's seared inside her little mouth.

"Shut-up Megan" Jack cut in before I could reply. "Now Wuya … I know I invited you to my birthday … I just wanted to ask … Well, the thing is, I was just wondering … You see, the fact of the matter is …"

I hated it when he rambled. Then again I hated the way he talked, the way he acted, by the ancient gods, I hated the way he BREATHED.

Allowing him to ramble aimlessly, knowing full well he wouldn't get to the point until someone forced him to, I wondered why I even wasted my time with this child. For indeed, that's all he was … for all his ambitions of world domination, he could no more take over a country, let alone the world, then a pig could soar through the air on angelic wings. Others were infinitely more qualified to aid my plans and schemes … yet time and time again I found myself returning to this child …

"Jack wants you to be nice you ugly witch, and not pick on him or his friends" Megan interrupted.

I growled, inwardly surprised that the boy actually had friends. In the long months I'd spent with him, the only companionship he seemed to keep was made of metal and programmed not to leave him. Then again, I had bigger concerns then the comings and goings of one wretched teenager …

"He also doesn't want you to say nuthing to his boyfriend," Megan continued, in a whisper that the entire street … if not the entire block … heard. I gnashed my fangs together in helpless rage. We could be trying to steal shen gong wu … but instead he was going to waste precious time on a party for the abomination that was the day he was conceived? He was going to squander energy pursuing romance … a romance that would likely last as long as his Jackbots did against the xiaolin warriors? How dare he …

"MEGAN!" Jack shirked, looking suddenly pale.

Gods above … I hated them both so much. So very, very much.

"Look, let's just go in. And Wuya, try not to bother him, alright? I know you two aren't going to get along … so just don't start anything" Jack muttered, his face acquiring a slight blush. He and Megan then turned around, walking through automatic doors into the dimly lit building.

Glancing up, I saw in gaudy, brightly lit letters -ARCADE-.

Sighing, I said nothing as I phased through the doors … my mind continuing far past their meager plastic and metal, to float through the river of time itself … back to another meeting, the first and last meeting where I had met _his _love.

_The door shattered with but a wave of my hand._

_Fearful eyes turned from a small fire pit to stare at me, as I crossed the threshold from the abysmal outdoors into the mud shack that she, no doubt, termed a home._

_Her lips trembled, her emerald green eyes much akin to a deer cornered by a butcher wielding a serrated knife. Her brown hair fell in a glorious wave behind her, while beautiful tan skin shone in the moonlight … had she not been so weak, she might have a beauty comparable to myself. I smiled at her, and joyfully watched as the tremble moved from her lips to overtake her entire body. She had heard of me … had heard of my cruelty, my magic, my power. No doubt she would have said my name, had she any control over her chattering teeth._

"_So YOU are Oreanna?" I sneered, taking a tiny inclination of her head as a nod._

"_And this … place … is your home?" I continued, sparing a disgusted glance around, my quiet tone causing her to cringe._

"_This is all you have … and you even dare to dream that you are deserving of Korith?" I asked rhetorically waving a hand, trying to introduce her to the squalor in which she dwelt_

_Lips still trembling, she finally managed to choke out a few words. "I … love … him"_

_I sneered again, and though her body continued to tremble, those forest colored eyes had the audacity to meet my own. A second later they fell, unable to withstand my withering gaze. With a amused smirk I dismissed her, as she lowered her head, tears falling down her checks._

_This was what he dared to disobey me for? This sniveling child?_

"_You will have nothing more to do with Korith. Bother him again, and I shall see to your death myself … and I promise it will not be pleasant" With that, I considered our conversation complete; she was an insect and nothing more. If she continued to delude herself otherwise, I would crush her like the insignificant maggot she was._

"_How can you be so cruel to your own son? Don't you love him?"_

_Her words were soft, forced through still trembling lips … yet they cut through the silence as efficiently as an arrow through flesh. I nearly stumbled, as anger coursed through me. How dare this bug so much as speak in presence, let alone judge me! ME! The most powerful sorceress that has ever lived! How dare she know secrets her puny little mind could not begin to understand?_

_Wordless I turned around, and almost as if understanding the deadly mistake she had made, she opened her mouth to scream. With a quick movement of my hand I cut her off, green tinted lightning racing towards her at my command. I watched her frail body fly across her little mud hut, slamming into a surprisingly sturdy wooden wall. Like a broken toy she laid there, her expression one of horror, her eyes a caricature of pain. _

_Wrapping my dress more tightly around me, I smiled grimly. One cockroach down, a world to go. A world I would be controlling all too soon._

_After exiting the shabby dwelling, I turned around and faced it. Speaking harsh words of magic I called upon the power of flame to consume it. Under my command the inferno twisted, leapt and devoured … till only ash remained. Without remorse, without pity, I turned and walked away. _

_No longer would he dare disobey me … _

_When I returned to my palace, he met me in my chambers. I knew he could smell the flames around me, could taste the aura of death I refused to hide._

"_What have you done!" He asked me, crimson eyes wide._

_I smiled._

_He started to speak, and my smile vanished as I raised a hand menacingly._

"_Mother …?" … his voice hurt…_

_Crack._

The past mercifully faded to return me to the present … though for a moment I feared that death had finally caught up to me, and taken to the bowls of hell. Noise lanced through my fleshless form, as children shirked, machines beeped, and some mockery of music poured through the ceiling. Ethereal hands doing nothing to block out any of it, no matter how hard I pressed them to my skull.

Around me children of all ages ran wildly about, holding tickets high and cheering, sobbing in front of the uncaring glittering machines, or nagging their adult guardians … pulling father's pants and asking for more tokens … tugging mother's skirts and begging for pizza. Indulgently those same guardians' patted hands, made soothing reassurances, or dragged their ungrateful offspring out, kicking and screaming.

Such stupid vermain, wasting their lives on such worthless things. I sneered at them all before going off in search for my particular little idiot, pointedly ignoring an ice-cream covered brat that stared at me, a chocolate smeared face amazed by my lack of flesh and form.

Though I found where Jack's party was being held … which wasn't hard seeing as a large sign had the fool's name written in blue marker and covered in glitter … the little fool was nowhere in sight. The thought of flying through hordes of disgusting human larva … hideous little rodents who would point at me, laugh at me, and demand that I entertain them … was simply to much to bear. At least here I had the sanctuary of shadows to conceal me from the insects sight … staring out over all of them, I took my time memorizing each of their chubby little faces … willing myself to remember them, so that I could make sure to hunt them down and gut them like the chattel they were, once I again had my body.

One lone woman sat at the Spicer table. Her wave of black hair held back by a single scrunchie, which seemed to strain against its burden. Piercing green eyes keeping careful watch on several children, while pursed lips seemed to express disapproval at what she saw. Following her eyes with my own, I found myself watching a small brood of rodents … all with gleaming green eyes, tan skin, and gravity defying hairstyles that seemed somehow familiar to me.

It all snapped into focus when I saw a particular xiaolin monk approaching the table, with my worthless cohort at his heels. The wind dragon cast me a guilty glance before turning to the woman, and began rapidly speaking in Portuguese.

I smirked at that half-blushing glance. So his betrayal of the other dragons still stung him … still bothered him so much that he couldn't even bear to look at me? Did tendrils of darkness still remain wrapped around his heart … tendrils that I could weave and twist to again ensnare the boy? I felt a dark smile creep across my face as I tucked that information away for later use, then gave the conversation my full attention.

For unlike the sniveling Spicer child, language meant nothing to me. My magic, mostly dormant in this wretched form, unraveled their words with ease, revealing to me their secrets.

"Momma, this is Jack …" Raimundo's normally cocky tone sounding subdued.

"This …?" the woman sneered in her private language, as lifted her gaze to stare at my cohort. "This is the _boy_ you say you love?"

Dimly I noted Raimundo's slight blush brighten as he frantically whispered something back … words I could no longer hear through the pounding of my rage. Nearby Jack smiled at the woman, mistaking the woman's glance as one of evaluation rather then scorn. That simple minded little idiot … how could he not see the hatred in her eyes? How could he not hear her contempt? Stupid child. Stupid, wretched, little fool …

But what truly bothered me, was that I didn't know who I hated more. Raimundo, for trying to placate this ignorant worm and not having the strength to stand by the one he supposedly loved. Jack, for his pitiable naivety, puppy-like mindset. Or this wench of a woman who would dare to bring tears to crimson eyes so much like _his_ …

…No …

No, the fact that her words tasted of the past, her sneering tone vaguely reminiscent of my own had nothing to do my ire. Raimundo's lack of strength meant nothing to me, other then it was a weakness that I could exploit for my purposes later; no he couldn't be the cause of my anger. I felt my eyes again focus in on Jack, again noticing the uncanny resemblance that he bore to _him_. That stupid child … so pathetic in his ignorance. That little idiot … wasting valuable time on something as petty as love. That foolish buffoon … wallowing in his folly rather then reaching for the power he could so easily possess.

"You are NO child of mine!" I hissed.

Three heads turned, as though suddenly just noticing me. The woman cast me a contempt ridden glance before turning back to her son, while the wind dragon gave me a questioning glare before again facing his mother, whispering Jack's virtues to her in their shared tongue. Jack though turned and stared at me, blood colored eyes filled with confusion … a look that only accented his childlike nature.

How dare he meet my eyes with those worthless crimson spheres? How dare he question me … ME, the most powerful sorceress in the world ... in his silent fashion? My rage surged forward again, as I propelled myself forward … a hand lifted high.

Damnit it all, I was going to knock some sense into that thick skull. I would teach that little bastard to just obey, and not to question. I would show him once and for all that power … raw, unfiltered power … was worth far more then the weak emotions he alleged to feel.

Closing my eyes I called upon my magical might … allowing it to strengthen my blow and knock this feeble brat to his knees. Upon opening my eyes though, he still stood tall before me. My hand … my worthless ghostly hand … having phased through skin and bone, doing harm to neither. Jack's look of confusion deepened, and I felt my anger deflate like a popped balloon, a numbness settling in its wake.

"Enough! We are leaving now Raimundo! I have had enough of this foolishness" the woman said icily, her heavily accented tone switching to English, cutting off the wind dragon, who had been in the middle of an example of Jack's mechanical genius.

"Momma …" Raimundo began hesitantly, a cold glare stopping him before he could even begin.

"Maureo, Mauricio, Querida, Yelena, Duarte … come here and say good-bye to your brother!" the woman's tone was lethal, cutting through the noise of this decrepit dwelling the same way my magic had torn through armies. Almost as if summoned, green-eyed children materialized, whispered soft farewells to Raimundo, before departing after their fast retreating matron.

I watched, detached from it all, as Raimundo clenched a fist and muttered obscenities in the language of his homeland. Jack, ever the simpleton, thought this an opportune moment to open his mouth.

"Well, that went well … don't you think Rai? To bad that they couldn't stay later though, huh? … Well, maybe I can have them flown in sometime … wouldn't that be cool?"

If I hadn't felt so numb I would have thought about feeling bad for the boy, as his smile and posture indicated that he truly believed that he had made a good first impression.

"Whatever. I have to go, catch you later …" Raimundo muttered. Jack held out his arms, as though expecting some form of embrace, as the wind dragon brushed past him, bolting out the door. In almost comic way Jack tried to make it look like he was just running a hand though his hair, rather then looking for a hug. A splinter of pity wormed its way past the hallow feeling in my chest … but was fast replaced when I felt a tremor through my being.

A shen gong wu was about to reveal itself! Closing my eyes, I saw its form and felt its power. It was the phoenix feather! The wu that had caused my downfall so many years ago … that accursed wu that Dashi had used to snatch victory from my hands. Just watching the wu awaken was enough to rekindle the memories I had carefully locked away … was enough to force me to relive the memory of my final bitter day …

_The feel of ivory beneath my fingers, the pungent scent of pine, and the delightful sound of a perfectly played piece. Not counting magic, I could think of no better way to spend an evening._

_This piano had been made by a master … his heart going into his work because I promised to rip apart his children limb by limb if he failed to please me. Under such a threat he had crafted me an instrument worthy of my talent. Beside me, Korith played the last keening notes of the song on a flute made of pure platinum. Finishing, he refused to meet my eyes as he asked what I'd like to play next. I gave him a small smile and said I'd like to play "Clarity only the dead can see", a piece I had personally written years ago, and that 'just happened' to be one of his favorites._

_The notes that fled his flute were sad, a perfect mixture of loss and nostalgia. Smiling, I allowed my song to be her requiem. I would never apologize for her death … I would never feel pity or remorse for what I had done. But nor was I so cruel not to allow him to grieve in his own quiet way. Korith was just a child …despite his power, his skills, and his magic. I ran my thin fingers through his flame colored hair - so like my own! – comforting him the only way I knew how. One day I would give him the world … he could suffer a little for such a gift. This loss would only make him stronger._

_I pulled away from him when there came a sharp knock on my chamber doors. I frowned as my fingers hovered over the piano's keys, yearning to unlock their melody … torn between duty and my private indulgences._

_As is only proper for a woman of my station, duty prevailed. With but a wave of my hand, the giant stone doors opened of their own accord, allowing entrance to Zinca. Korith continuing to perfume the air with his pain laced melody._

_To look at Zinca was not a pleasant affair. Put simply, she was hideous. Her magic long ago draining away any aesthetic beauty she might have once possessed. Her skin was eerily thin, pulled taunt over brittle bones, while her ash colored hair hung lifelessly around her waist. Her cheeks were sullen, her lips little more then an angry line, and her entire being void of cosmetics. But appearances could be deceiving … for one only had to look into Zinca's eyes to see that she suffered not for her lack of vanity. Her eyes were globes of unreadable darkness that hid merciless cunning. Inside her disgusting skull resided a brain of the keenest intellect. Pretty Zinca was not. But she was strong in her magic, capable of wounding with but a look, capable of killing with naught but a touch. _

_I smiled at my general, at which point she bowed low before me._

"_Mistressss …" she rasped. "The knightsss … the monkssss… the clericssss …all have joined forcesss … all have banded together … just as you had foretold"_

_I gave my general a polite nod, wishing she would hurry to the point. Her limitless flattery, while enjoyable to a point, did not raise her in my eyes. As for the banding together of the forces of light … such a thing had not been hard to predict. We of the Heylin side had been gaining power of late, and had finally made a move, and seized the country of Reanna. Either they fight me together … or country by country, island by island, continent by continent I would crush them with ease. Their union was not only expected, but planned for. With one fell swoop I could crush them all, and seize the world without further opposition._

"_Misstresssss … their forces have gathered at our borders, they stall in the swamp of Lorgea. The knightssss have sent a messenger, and wish to fight us there … so that no civiliansss will be harmed by our inevitable battle," we shared a chuckle here. As if we had ever once cared for harming an innocent. Korith continued playing, as if oblivious to our conversation and what it entailed. "We but await you command mistresssssss …"_

_I smiled; everything had finally come into perfect alignment, all the pieces properly in play._

"_Then we wait no longer my dear Zinca … come Korith, it would be … impolite … to keep such honorable forces waiting," I said with a laugh. A laugh that died when pain filled eyes met my own._

_He said nothing, dismissing himself with a bow to prepare for battle. Zinca left soon after to gather her strength. Once they were gone I ran my hands over ivory keys, and sighed, those eyes haunting my heart. I pushed away sorrow, with the knowledge that after this it didn't matter what that foolish boy did. After we had seized the world he could have any woman he chose … could have a harem of hundreds with but a word! He would forget that worm soon enough, and together he and I could enjoy the spoils of the world. He would thank me when this was over …yes …he would thank me when all was said and done. An hour later, an hour of trying to convince myself that he would thank me when all this was over; my army was transported to Lorgea._

_The sight no doubt seemed ludicrous. Me and ten mages against dozens of knights in gleaming mail, hundreds of monks and priests wielding magical trinkets, not to mention thousands of mercenary troops wielding a wide array of weaponry. Oh, I had heard of the shen gong wu before …had heard of those toys the monks and their allies so desperately clutched … but they were nothing compared to the might of Heylin magic … were nothing more then a pale imitation of the power the weakest of us commanded. _

_In a moment, we closed the gap in numbers. Golems of stone rose from the earth at our command, creatures of darkness materialized with a few sharp words, elementals of all types filled the air, while the dead, long since buried, clawed their way to the battlefield._

_For long moments the two armies stared at one another, tension building between them. No delegates rode forward to try and parley, for they knew that I would settle for nothing less then unconditional surrender. I smiled, tasting the tension in the air and reveling in the knowledge that all soon I would be victorious. Then, with a single word I unleashed hell._

"_Attack"_

_And the battle was glorious, truly a thing a legends! Lightning ripped though bodies and sky; flames tasted flesh and consumed stone. Swords flashed, arrows flew, while limbs weaved in the grand dance of battle. The wounded screamed, the dying fell, and the living fought desperately simply to stay alive._

_My lightning tore through countless priests, my earthen warriors nearly indestructible to my foes. Zinca, standing beside me, cackled madly as her shadow arrows tore through the monks feeble protections … the two-ton tunic, the dragon kite, the serpents tail … all no match for her dark magics. Korith, scimitars drawn and aflame, lead his elemental soldiers into battle with the knights, incinerating his foes with a power they could not began to comprehend. _

_All was going well … victory was so close I could nearly taste it … and then fate itself conspired against me._

"_Orb of tsunami!" _

_I never saw the wielder of that damnable wu, the tactual genius that actually thought to combat creature of flame with the endless water the orb supplied. Korith stood his ground, his magic shielding him from the worst effects of the jet stream … but his elementals did not fare nearly as well. One by one they sputtered out, their existence ended. Leaving Korith surrounded by knights all to eager to avenge their fallen kin._

_Before I call upon my magic to aid him … before I could order my elementals to rescue him … the knights advanced … sheer numbers beating his superior martial skills … I watched in horror as a blade pierced his chest … watched as though time had turned to molasses as blood slide down the blade … watched as a crimson river flowed from the wound once the knight pull free his sword … watched Korith fall slowly –oh so slowly!- down … down … down …_

_As if the sword had pierced me, pain such as I had never known suddenly wracked me … and I remember little of what happened next._

_I remember screaming his name … remembered screaming that they would pay for harming my son. … my son …_

_I remember speaking spell after spell … casting spells of such power that the very air exploded into flame, stone for miles upon miles was torn asunder, lightning punished the land with such fury that nothing would ever grow here again. _

_I remember Zinca's cry of fear, remember the sound of a massive explosions, and the cries of hundreds dying. Most clearly though, I remember the silence when the magical Armageddon was over …the silence punctured only by my own ragged breathing, and the dying gasps of Korith … of my baby._

_When I came to my senses I was on my knees, my once regal dress in tatters. Around me lay the mutilated bodies my foes, or what little remained of them … and my few unfortunate allies who had lacked the power to survive the full might of my magic. I could not begin to comprehend the destruction my magic had wrought … so crawled over to the one still living creature. The one person I had thought in my fury to shield. Crawling over, I reached down and ran my fingers through his flame colored hair -so like my own!- trying, and failing, to bring him small measure of comfort. Crimson eyes wide in pain, a bubble of blood slipped out from his lips._

_I pulled him into my arms and rested his head in my lap. Yes I had achieved my victory … Yes, when I regained my strength no force could stand before me … but at such a bitter price! The others were expendable … but not him … never him! _

My flesh and blood! My son! My baby! The world was going to be his!

_I felt tears, tears I had not cried in ages immeasurable. Tasted their salty flavor, as they fell freely during my helpless fury. Heylin magic could not heal! I could kill a man in thousands of ways … but could not cure the tiniest of wounds. I cursed my magic then … for all my power, it could not aid me…_

"_I hadn't thought it possible. Wuya, master of darkness and leader of the Heylin forces crying," The voice was soft, almost sympatric. "Heh. Perhaps there's hope yet …"_

_Lifting my head I saw Dashi … a foe I had expected earlier to have to battle personally. He was renowned as the most powerful monk in the word … held in an awe comparable to my own._

_With a word and a quick gesture of my hand I called lightning down to dispose of him … which he easily dodged. I was too weak from my magical rage … and bitterly waited for the blow that would slay me … that would end my reign of the world before it could even begin._

_But the blow did not come, the monk stood before me, as if waiting._

"_Go ahead you fool! Finish it! Is this not why the battle was fought! Was not your goal all along my death!" My voice was raw, my anger overpowering the tears._

_The monk said nothing, merely reached in his robes and pulled forth a large orange feather in one hand, a small wooden box in the other. I smiled grimly … _

_Ah, he wanted to kill me with the shen gong wu. I suppose I could appreciate the irony._

_He held the box in front of him and said in that still annoyingly soft tone. "This puzzle box will hold you Wuya. For centuries you will sleep and dream, until one day far in the future. On that day your form will be ghostly, your magic denied to you … but you will live, and will again fight the xiaolin, helping their warriors grow strong. The fountain of wu has shown me the future, and the world will be plunged into eternal darkness if you are not there. So submit willingly to your imprisonment"._

_It took a long moment to absorb the man's words, and then I laughed in his bald face. How dare he order me, ME the most powerful sorceress in the world! I laughed long and hard … the laughter a bitter tonic, for I not only laughed at the monk but at the legions he sacrificed for this single moment, laughed at myself for so easily falling into his trap. Korith stopped breathing while I laughed, heralding the tears and stopping any pretense of mirth … no matter how mocking it was._

"_Submit to this prison Wuya and I can save him,"_

_I didn't have much time._

_Well so be it …I was ready to sneer at the monk and force him to kill me. Perhaps I could never rule the world … but I could die safe in the knowledge that the world would suffer in darkness none the less. But then I looked down, and Korith's eyes --so like his fathers!- met my own._

_Instantly I recalled the child her had been. Cowardly, but brilliant … lonely, but gifted. I remembered the exulted smile on his face when I taught him his first spell … a flaming sphere that would kill any hobgoblin or bogyman that dared to hide in the darkness of his room. Remembered his struggle to master the flute … him pulling on my dress and delighting me with difficult pieces he had learned. I remembered the nights I had run my fingers through his curly hair, remembered the long nights I helped him study for his exams, remembered the stories I had told him … remembered the promise I made him._

_I'd promised him the world back then … isn't that the reason I'd fought so hard to get it? _

"_Ah, Dashi … Dashi … Dashi. You paid for this moment in blood, didn't you? You saw how to kill me with far less death to the forces of light … but sacrificed them to save future generation. How … noble … of you. Tell me, did they at least know that they stood no chance of surviving?"_

_He did not meet my gaze, but simply said instead "you're running out of time"_

_I sighed. He had seen the future; did we really need to go through all the dramatics?_

"_Fine. Save him, and I'll play your little game. Though don't be surprised if I murder your precious little monks later and simply conquer the world while their bodies decay"_

"_Phoenix feather," was his reply, as he ran a feather down Korith's face. The feather glowed with a yellow light, and though I could not see the wound, because of all the blood, I knew it to be healed. For in my arms lay a breathing child, his chest moving rhythmically as he slumbered. _

With a wave a my hand I again called down lighting, hoping to simply murder the irritating monk … but was not surprised when he again evaded my attack.

_He gave me an understanding smile; I gave him a rueful grin._

"_So what will you tell the world?" I asked, as he touched the box to my forehead._

_  
"That you were defeated Wuya, I'm sure they'll make up the rest on their own" As he spoke, his voice becoming more and more distant, as I felt myself falling into some chasm that wasn't physically there._

_Just before I was completely swallowed by darkness though, I heard the monk one final time…_

"_Only a descendent of yours can open this box Wuya. Maybe you could give him the love you always meant to give your son? I think love would mean a lot more to that kid then the world …"_

_And then darkness._

_But in that darkness … I dreamed. I dreamed of the items that had lead to my downfall … the items that could lead to my salvation. I felt the shen gong wu … held each of them and reveled as their power complimented my own. Felt the smoothness of the orb of tsunami, felt the silken threads of the third arm sash, delighted in the idea of the reversing mirror and serpent's tail …_

_For centuries I dreamed of the shen gong wu … feeling for days the weight of each item, learning every grove and detail they contained … memorizing each power, yearning to wield each against my foes …_

_Still I do not exactly how long I dreamed …_

_Just that I did … Until one day I awoke …_

_And saw … HIM …_

I opened my eyes, and realized that not much time had past. What had lasted eons, had taken only a mere half hour to relive. I turned and spotted my so … my cohort … playing pinball with Megan at his side. Quickly I flew over to him … how I wanted this wu!

"Jack! Quickly a new shen gong wu has reveled itself!" I began.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever. It's still my birthday, so buzz off and get it yourself. Oh wait, you can't … you still don't have these," he said with a snicker, waving his hands in my face.

"Idiot! Fool! Buffoon!" I ranted, flying out the window, desperately seeking Katnappe. I knew Jack had invited her to this failure of a party, and feverishly hoped she decided to attend. That boy was such a fool … why, when I had my body back … I'd … I'd …

I'd give him the world.

The realization hit me suddenly with an unexpected strength. Wasn't that I had tried to do with Raimundo? Hadn't he become my adopted son … me granting him his every desire? In my anger at Jack, I had forgotten the Spicer child instead lavishing Raimundo with the spoils of a conquered world … yet after my second sentience in that wooden prison; I had remembered … oh so vividly … how much Jack and Korith looked alike. I had made a mistake last time … I had offered the wrong child the world.

I sighed, stopped and floated midair. Yes … Jack was my second chance. Once I gave him the world, he would be mine to mold. He would gladly study magic with me … would gleefully learn the flute to please me. In exchange for his love I would give him everything he desired.

He desired Raimundo? I would strip the boy myself, tie a ribbon around his neck and place him Jack's bedroom. He wanted friends? Children aplenty would compete for his attention … Chase Young himself would plead to partake in Jack's games … least he suffer the wrath of my ire. He desired a mother's love? I would do more then simply run my hand's through his hair … I would embrace him, kiss him, and keep him from all harm … would do all the things a good mother should.

As for the wu … there are other pawns to use and gain them. Katnappe, Tubbimura, Vlad ... they were maggots whose lives meant nothing in the grand scheme of things. Yes, I would prostrate myself before them now … begging for their aid, playing the role of the subordinate. But once I had my body back … once I gained control over the wu … then they would no longer be necessary. And like good little insects, would simply die off.

And then it would just me and Jack … and any pets he decided to keep.

And this time I would do things right.

This time I'd let him call me mother.

------------------

Authors notes-

Dear holy hells … I officially hate the informative form of first person :growls at POV:

Er … I mean … Niaho all!

Just a few things …

1) I know … I know … I SHOULD be working on "Rising dragon, crouching genius" … but that piece is being difficult, and I really wanted to try a new spin on the Jack/Wuya relationship (Promise you all though that next update I'll come bearing chapter two of "Rising dragon, crouching genius")

2) While this piece is a bit of a stretch (the series never exactly made such a connection between Wuya/Jack) … I think there is a case to be made that there is SOMETHING between Jack and Wuya. I mean, Wuya returned to Jack how many times (rather then simply find someone completely ruthless to just napalm the hell out of the Xiaolin temple and take the wu off their corpses) … and Jack takes her rants and raves with fairly good grace (rather then booting her and just hiring an evil mentor) …

3) I have conflicting theories on why Dashi only imprisoned Wuya rather then kill her during that final epic battle. This idea … that he used the fountain of wu and the eagle scope to see into the future and saw that she would be needed is one I find interesting(but I actually like my other reason better … but that'll make its appearance in another fic later :flashes a grin: )

4) I'm not quite sure … but I might eventually expand this fic (in a different style defiantly … editing this one was a PAIN and I'm still not sure if I got out all the bugs in it) … but I think it might be really fun to get more into Wuya's mind. I dunno … tell me if you guys are interested in hearing more about her past … and maybe seeing Zinca reemerge to plague the earth and everyone's favorite teenage monks …

5) God … I tried so hard to make this just about Wuya … and yet I couldn't help making it include some Rai/Jack … :sighs: ah well … someday I will write something besides it ….

6) If you were confused about Raimundo's mom (who, incidentally isn't a bitch. Look at it this way, if your son was telling you he was in love with his ethical mortal enemy, who also happened to be a guy … would you be sunshine and puppies when meeting the pale goth child hanging around your tanned little Adonis? She just didn't give Spicer a chance … :sighs: but I ramble) calling for Maureo, Mauricio, Querida, Yelena, Duarte … Those are Raimundo's siblings (I made passing mention of them in "coming clean" and then decided that they just needed to be fleshed out more … I have notes about them too … that's how lame I am :sweatdrops: )

7) and finally … Disclaimer. I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or its characters

And on that note … I'll catch ya all next update! Thanks for reading!

-Shiva's Avatar-


End file.
